Grace Ross
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | known_for = | occupation = Politician }} Grace Ross (Worcester, Massachusetts; born 6 June 1961) is a former Green-Rainbow Party co-chair and 2006 Green-Rainbow Party candidate for governor of Massachusetts. Ross is a member of the State and Administrative Committees of the Green-Rainbow Party. Ross grew up in New York, before coming to Massachusetts to attend Harvard University, where she obtained a BA in psychology and a master's degree in education. After this she became involved in the low-income community, and her primary activist work has been to address issues related to abolishing poverty. She has also worked on other causes from nonviolence, the environment, and international solidarity to anti-racist struggles, women’s rights, union organizing and gay/lesbian civil rights. In 2006 Ross became the first open lesbian to run for the post of governor of Massachusetts. Ross lost to Deval Patrick, receiving 43,193 votes for 1.95% of the total vote. In December 2006, Ross was named "Person of the Year" by the New England gay-oriented magazine, IN News Weekly. Ross was an at-large candidate for the Worcester City Council in 2007. She received 6,629 votes, placing eighth out of twelve in the November election in which the top six vote-getters were elected. In 2008, Ross helped found the Massachusetts Alliance Against Predatory Lending, a coalition of over 30 community organizations, housing counseling agencies, legal services groups and others who have come together to work on the sub-prime foreclosure crisis in Massachusetts.Massachusetts Alliance Against Predatory Lending. She is also active in the Worcester Anti-Foreclosure Team (WAFT). Political Views Ross or the Green-Rainbow Party hold the following political views, among others. * Opposes MCAS testing: "MCAS is a big part of why kids drop out of high school". * Supports "constitutional commitment to education -- 35 kids is too many". * Supports free education. * Supports decrease of global warming. * Believes that agriculture deserves more economic development attention. * Supports "voting rights for people, not monied interests". * Supports bringing Massachusetts troops home from foreign war zones. * Opposes tax rollbacks on the grounds they lead to property tax increases and disproportionately benefit the rich. * Supports progressive taxation. * Supports living wages and a guaranteed income for all. * Calls for a "secular, democratic governing entity for all people in the geographic region of historic Palestine (today referred to by some people as Israel, the West Bank and Gaza)." Controversies Ross has been accused of antisemitism by radio talk show host Michael Graham, because of her and the Green-Rainbow Party's views on Israel, which include support for divestment. She has responded to these charges on her website. John DePetro, a talk show host on WRKO in Boston, was fired on November 3, 2006, after calling Ross a "fat lesbian" on his talk show. References External links * City council campaign website * "Grace Ross statement on Lebanon, Gaza", The Bridge, 8 August 2006 (accessed 6 November 2006) * Appearance on Worcester cable access talk show, 9 February 2007 Category:1961 births Category:American activists Category:American conservationists Category:American environmentalists Category:American feminists Category:Anti-racism activists Category:Community organizers Category:Green Party (United States) politicians Category:LGBT politicians from the United States Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Living people Category:Massachusetts politicians